Janice Lomax
Mayor Janice Lomax is a fictional character on General Hospital Storylines In February 2016, Lomax had no skills of being a hostage negotiator when the wedding disaster at the All Saints Church occurred. The aftermath of the wedding disaster lead Mayor Lomax being interviewed by the press as security at the All Saints Church to be tightened. On June 24, 2016; Lomax was last seen before Valentin Cassadine arrived to Port Charles who later became the ownership of Spoon Island one month after Sabrina Santiago's death. In December 2017, Mayor Lomax reappeared once again for the Charles Street redevelopment project after a year and a half of her absence and nearly two months after the crime at the Metro Court Hotel restaurant by two suspects who were arrested, lawyered up, and sent to prison leaving Dante's partner Nathan West unharmed along with Franco who was also unharmed. Her conspiracy in tampering with electoral votes was exposed to the public and she soon stepped down from her position as Mayor with the help of Lulu Spencer-Falconeri and Peter August. After her resignation, Cesar Faison comes back to Port Charles leaving the city unprotected as well as Jim Harvey coming to Port Charles who tries to follow Janice's idea. Crimes Committed *Complicity; helped Liesl Obrecht and Landon Dixon violate a chapel-full of people's constitutional rights at the All Saints Church 19, 2016; revealed Mar 18, 2016 Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Friends= *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford - Jordan's only son *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Nelle Benson *Shawn Butler *Charlotte Cassadine - Valentin's daughter *Valentin Cassadine - Paul Hornsby's counterpart *Amber Chua *Michael Corinthos *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Kristina Davis *Margaux Dawson - Janice's counterpart and former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Pres Floyd - Janice's predecessor *Alice Gunderson *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney and former crush (incarcerated) *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Kiki Jerome *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis - Alexis and Ric's daughter *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Andre Maddox *Todd Manning *Liesl Obrecht - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine - Janice's successor *Tracy Quartermaine *Natalie Rawles *Nina Reeves *Heather Roth *Luke Spencer *Twyla - Janice's successor *David Walters *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne |-|Enemies= *Franco Baldwin - Scott's son with Heather; bores a striking resemblance to Jerry Jacks *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley (deceased) *Landon Dixon - Helena's male counterpart *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Richard Klein *Kobe *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Valentin's South African counterpart who bores an uncanny resemblance to him *Jeffrey Scribner *Heather Webber *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Positions held Lomax Lomax Lomax Lomax Lomax Lomax Lomax Lomax